In many applications, such as medical or industrial applications, and in particular dentistry, it is desirable to place accurately a low viscosity material. In dentistry in particular, there are many devices to apply a high viscosity material such as various cartridges and syringes. For example, a cartridge for dispensing a high viscosity material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,093 entitled "Dental Syringe Tip And Syringe Holder Therefor" issuing to Dragan on Oct. 16, 1990. Therein disclosed is a syringe tip constructed to minimize the entrapment of air by the material being extruded. The cartridges generally contain relatively viscous material requiring a syringe having a mechanical advantage for dispensing the material. Such a syringe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,836 entitled "Easy Loading Manual Extruder For Viscous Material" issuing to Dragan et al on Jun. 30, 1992. Therein disclosed is a syringe having a mechanical advantage used in dispensing material from a cartridge. While the devices disclosed in these patents provide easy dispensing of relatively high viscosity materials which are difficult to extrude, there is often a need to dispense low viscosity materials, such as fluids and gels, in a controlled manner. Generally, low viscosity materials are applied on a surface or large cavity, that is not parenterally. Often, dispensing of these relatively low viscosity materials, including fluids and gels, is done by brushing or dabbing with a hand held applicator. One such applicator system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,273 entitled "Single Patient Dose Medicament Dispenser With Applicator" issuing to Discko, Jr. on Aug. 26, 1997. Therein disclosed is a tray having wells or depressions therein for holding a medicament or material and an applicator, such as a brush, for dispensing the medicament or material. Another technique for dispensing relatively small volumes of low viscosity material is by placing a quantity of the low viscosity material into a dropper type device which may be sealed, such as an ampule. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,257 entitled "Resilient Ampule With Articulating Linkage And Elongated Spout" issuing to Snedden on Jun. 14, 1994. Therein disclosed is an elongated ampule having a reservoir bulb on one end and an elongated spout on the other end with an articulating linkage or bellows therebetween.
While many of these prior devices have adequately dispensed material, there is a need for an improved and more convenient apparatus and method for dispensing low viscosity materials economically and in a controlled manner with a single dose system.